Preguntas y respuestas
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic entrevistador(? Donde puedes ser el que pregunta a los personajes de SNK. Puedes elegir también el personaje que vendrá próximamente, al igual que los retos y las preguntas. Contiene spoiler del anime y/o manga.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hello! Soy Tamami para los que no me conocen… Lel Este es un fic entrevistador (? Siempre quise hacer esto :v Voy a tomar una idea de un fanfic que leí, se llama 'Entrevista al elenco' y como me gustó bastante yo hago uno, que a diferencia de la autora yo lo hago con los personajes … 'del anime' (Ella hizo como que los personajes eran actores tan asdsadabshkd(?_

_Empieza la entrevista a Eren :3 *Se escucha la canción del OP: Guren No Yumiya de fondo*._

* * *

**Tamami:** Bueno, hola Eren. (Lo saluda) Primera pregunta: ¿Es verdad que sos novio de Mikasa?

**Eren:** ¿Qu-qué? ¡NO! ***Se sonroja***

**Mikasa:** ¿No lo somos? ***Lo mira triste***

**Eren:** ¡No es lo que piensas!

***La envuelve una aura azul*** Bueno, perdóname**...*Eren corre tras ella***

**Tamami: **Eren, ¡Tenés que seguir con la entrevista! ¡Vení acá! ***Corre más rápido que él y lo agarra de la camisa* *Se intenta soltar y no puede***

**Tamami: **Dale, si respondés todas las preguntas te dejo seguir a Mikasa.

***Asiente* **

**Tamami:** Bien, acá viene la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál de todos es tu mejor amigo? ***Le muestra las fotos de Armin, Jean y los demás personajes***

**Eren:** No tengo un amigo en especial. Los aprecio por igual, me fueron de bastante ayuda cuando peleé con los titanes.

**Tamami:** Bueno, faltan tres preguntas. ¿Qué opinás de cierto enano ***Le guiña un ojo*** con el que estás en la Tropa de Reconocimiento?

**Eren:** Bueno, si te refieres a Levi, él fue una de las personas que me ayudó a tomar una decisión, aunque esto hizo que murieran los otros cuatro integrantes ***Se deprime*** Además él me ha pegado bastante. En las horas libres, cuando sólo iba a desayunar, si lo interrumpía en la limpieza él… ***Se pone en posición fetal* **

**Tamami: *Se ríe maléficamente*** _Creo que se traumó xD _Siguiente pregunta: ¿En donde vivís venden mangas?

**Eren:** ¿Qué son mangas? *La mira extrañado*

**Tamami:** ¿QUÉ? ¿No conocés los mangas? Te explico: Son… como 'historietas'...

**Eren:** Ah, sí, pero no se llaman mangas. Y venden tiras en el diario de Trost.

**Tamami:** U-u-última pregunta TACHÁN ***Se escucha música*** ¿Cuál es tu prototipo de chica que preferís?

**Eren: *Se sonroja*** Yo-yo creo que tiene que ser determinada… y… con… b-buen cuerpo… creo…

Tamami: ***Se le ilumina la cara*** _Ahora podré conquistarlo, o si no la fans que lo _acosan ya tienen la forma de tenerlo…***Se ríe*** Buenoo, gracias por venir Eren…

Oh. Ya no está.

* * *

_***Se dirige al público***__ Bueno mis sensuales lectores, acá termina la mini-entrevista de introducción. Intentaré hacerla más larga la próxima vez. Pueden publicar sus preguntas por review, o también el personaje que vendrá la próxima vez. Si quieren puedo, después, hacer de nuevo ese personaje, la entrevista. Se aceptan retos a los personajes (?_

_Ah, por cierto, yo no soy fujoshi xD. _

_Levi estará lo último, con entrada sexeh ah (?_

_Okya, ¡Nos vemos! RUN BITCH RUUUUN_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todoooos! xD Ay, a pesar que dije que Levi fuera a lo último…. Ustedes ;-; … Bueno, viendo que tenía 'cuatro' comentarios… xD Haré que participen Levi, Petra, Erwin y Hanji. (Revivimos a Petra con las esferas del dragón)_

_¡TACHAN! (? Ahora empieza la entrevista. No soy dueña de Shingeki No Kyojin blablablba. (No lo puse en el anterior :O)_

***Suena música de fondo del OP 2: Jiyuu No Tsubasa***

* * *

**Tamami:** Hola a todos, queridos lectores ***Se ve a Petra, Levi, Hanji y Erwin***

Bueno, tengo preguntas propias para hacer xD y una de ellas es para Hanji:

¿Cómo es que se te pegó esa afición a los titanes? ¿No es un poco raro?

**Hanji: *Su cara se ruboriza*** Siempre quise averiguar de qué eran… Pueden no comer, y sólo necesitan luz solar. ¡IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

**Tamami:** Creo que ya la hemos perdido ***La mira triste*** Sigamos. Ésta va para Petra:

¿Estás enamorada de Levi o algo parecido?

**Petra: *Se ruboriza*** No… ¡Y-yo no sé! Levi es mi más…

***De repente, Levi salvaje aparece***

**Levi:** ¿Petra, estás bien? ***La mira sin emociones***

**Petra:** S-sí. Sólo contestaba una pregunta…

**Tamami:** Parece que sí o.O Ésta última (Mía) Va para Levi:

¿Tuviste alguna novia? ¿Y quién era?

**Levi:** Tuve sólo una. Lo otro no voy a decirlo. ***La mira de mal manera***

**Tamami:** Bueno, ahora van las de nuestros lectores: **(De Paloma12314)**

_1.- Querido enanobastardodemilcabezassinpiedadenanodijeesodenuevo ¿Te gustaba petra? ¿O Hanji?_

**Levi: *La mira con odio, a pesar que está obligado a responderlas* **No. Ella es una muy buena soldado de la Tropa de Reconocimiento. Y Hanji es una mujer rara, que no tuvimos más opción que aceptarla en la tropa.

**Petra: *Se va a un rincón***

**Hanji:** ¡HEY! ¡Que no soy así!

**Tamami: *Va por ella*** Levi, ¡Fuiste muy malo! ***De repente piensa, y ve que han puesto castigo a Levi*** Bueno eso será suficiente ***Se escucha risa tétrica***

Bueno, ahora va la segunda pregunta:

_2.- ¿Te molesta ser tan enano y que Eren sea tu piso para que parezcas más alto?_

**Levi:** Eren va a ser mi piso para siempre**. *A Eren le da un escalofrío desde muy lejos* **

_3.- ¿Te daría pena si te digo nombres que eran seres queridos y murieron? Si es así aquí van:_

_-Farlan_

_-Isabel_

_-Petra_

_-Auruo_

_-Erd_

_-Gunter_

_-Mike_

_-Nanaba_

**Levi:** Es algo que no se podía evitar. ***Lo envuelve una aura azul* **

**Tamami: *Traga* **

**Hanji:** Hey Levi, ven conmigo a 'observar' a los titanes ***Lo agarra***

**Tamami:** Tengo que traerlos de nuevo…

* * *

Después de medio de día, los encuentra en un bar. ¿_Qué mierda hacen ahí? WTF_

***De repente agarra a Levi*** Vamos, falta una cosa más por hacer.

Se sientan en una de las sillas del bar.

Tienes que hacer un reto. Comer quince patatas sin que se Sasha te las quite ***Se la ve a Sasha acechando***

**Levi:** Bueno, con tal de que terminen estas estúpidas preguntas, lo haré.

Tamami agarra un bote lleno de papas y se lo entrega. ***Agarra un cronómetro*** ¡YA!

**Petra:** ¡Tú puedes Levi!

*Otros apostaban, y Erwin con ellos*

**Tamami:** Erwin es un desvergonzado xD.

Se reúnen varias personas a ver el espectáculo. Aparece de comentarista Sasha. Espera… ¿Sasha?

**Sasha:** Me prometieron darme mucha carne si hacía de comentarista :3

**Tamami:** _La habrán engañado, si le darían carne a Sasha todo Trost se queda sin comida en la despensa…_

**Sasha:** ¡LEVI GANA!

Al parecer, Levi tardó cinco minutos en comer todo. Y parecía como si no engordara nada…

Se lo ve a Erwin recibiendo dinero.

Bueeeeno este es el final. ***Se va yendo***

**Hanji:** ¡No! ¡Te falta un último reto!

**Tamami:** Ah, ahora me acordé ***Se había olvidado***

Petra, tienes que besar a uno de los cuatro que invitamos. (**Reto de Vaole)**

**Petra:** ¿QUÉ? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

**Tamami: *Asiente*** _Perdón Petra, ellos lo quisieron… _

Mira desesperada a todos. ***Se la ve acercándose a Levi***

***Él pone los brazos en forma de 'x'* **

**Tamami:** Ow 3 Parece que Levi no la dejó. Pobre…

* * *

_¡Bueno! Éste es el final :33 Espero que les haya gustado, pongan sus preguntas, retos o el personaje que quieren que venga en Review :P_

_(Fue un poquito más largo que el anterior xD!) Perdón Ola-Chan, a Eren lo puso en la entrevista anterior, sería medio raro ponerlo otra vez ._._

_Y no puse a Erwin mucho :c Ah Vaole, el fic que me dijiste está bien hecho. Pero no estoy acostumbrada todavía a hacer un fic de éstos, es mi primera vez. No me culpen (?Además, los dos fic que leí de estos son tipo así xD Erwin es un completo loquisho xD_

_Bueno, aquí termina :33 Bye, que la pasen bien (?_

_RUNNN BITCH RUUUN _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueeeeno, yo esperaban que pusieran más preguntas xD Hoy la entrevista será: ¡Levi, Eren y Jean! (Sí, me lo pidieron ya dos veces owo lo de Levi y Eren) Perdón Vale, no entendí tu reto)? Está como…conjugadas mal las palabras)? Capaz que sos de otro país, por eso lol. _

_Bueno, no soy dueña de SNK blablablabl._

* * *

***Suena ED 1'Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai'***

Se Muestra un campo, donde hay tres personas, una de las cuales tiene un micrófono en la mano. Al lado, hay una camioneta con una antena.

**Tamami:** Hooola a todos. Hoy tenemos tres personas para entrevistar. Se conocen mutuamente. Primero, vienen mis preguntas propias, ¡Y luego de nuestro queridos lectores! ***Sonríe a la cámara***

Primera pregunta a Jean. ¿Cómo te sentía al saber que sos uno de los más débiles?

**Jean:** Yo… no quiero ser débil. ***Lo envuelve una aura azul***

**Tamami: **Parece que lo he deprimido… Pobre…

Siguiente pregunta. Ésta va a Eren. Comparado a los otros personajes anime famosos ***Le muestra videos*** ¿Qué se siente el mover sólo una roca, y haber luchado con Annie? **(1)**

**Público **abuchea: ¡EREN HIZO MÁS QUE ESO! ¡SALVÓ A TODOS EN LA MURALLA ROSE!

**Eren: *Agradece al público* **Yo… sé que no soy más fuerte. Pero es lo que puedo hacer. Muchos no pueden hacerlo.

**Tamami: *Asiente en comprensión*** Claro. Una últimas pregunta para vos. ¿Qué pensás de tu amigo algo afeminado, Armin?

**Eren:** ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué todos creen que él es así?

***Armin aparece de la nada* **

**Armín:** ¡Sí!

**Tamami: *Cuchichea con Eren*** Mirá, esta es una foto que sacamos a Armin ***Le muestra la foto, donde está vestido de mujer*** Esta foto ha circulado mucho por las redes sociales, y ahora se rumorea si de verdad es hombre.

**Eren:** (No puede contener la risa) ¿Eso es verdad Armin? ***Le muestra la foto***

**Armin: *La mira y se sonroja* ¡**N-NO! ¡Ellos me obligaron! ***Señala a Tamami y elenco***

**Levi: *Conversa con Tamami**_*****__ Si la pongo yo, seguro dará mucho dinero. ¿Por qué no hacemos ese trato? Nos repartiremos las ganancias._

**Tamami: *Asiente*** Bueno. Última pregunta propia, para Levi: ***Le sonríe al imaginar cuánto dinero ganaría*** ¿Cuál es una de las cosas que deseas?

**Levi: *Obligado a responder*** Que todos sean estrictos en la limpieza, y que Eren se lo tome en serio ***Lo fulmina***

**Eren: **¡Pero yo saco la basura todos los días en el cuartel!

**Levi:** No es suficiente. Shadis me ha dicho que eras muy desordenado. ¡Y yo corregiré esa forma de ser tuya! ***Se pone un pañuelo blanco a la altura de los ojos, llevando a Eren con él*** ¡Vamos!

**Eren: *Mirándome*** ¡Ayúdame!

**Tamami:** _Perdón Eren, si no mi contrato con él se rompería_. ***Lo mira con tristeza***

***Dirigiéndose al público*** Es la horaaaa…. ¡D-d-de las preguntas de los lectores! ***Se acerca un hombre con una pelota tranparente con una manija, similar a cierto programa de bingo***

¡Giremos! ***Gira la manija*** Y el ganador es… ¡Loca Bionica!

Bueno, las preguntas van dedicadas a Jean.

_¿Tenés envidia de Eren porque Michoza le presta más atención que a vos?_

**Jean:** Y-yo ***Se deprime*** ¡Ese estúpido bastardo! ¡Le ganaré alguna vez, lo juro! Mikasa no estará para siempre con él, de seguro que se cansará y… ***Trae un pizarra blanca de la nada***

(Dibuja como Burbuja de las chicas superpoderosas) Yo estoy sentado, y, cuando Eren le rompa el corazón, yo aparezco ***Se dibuja a sí mismo con los brazos sobre la cintura, saliendo arcoíris de él*** y la consuelo… Por ende, ella se enamorará de mí. ***Dibuja corazones entre Mikasa y él***

***Mikasa salvaje aparece***

**Mikasa:** ¡No me llamo Michoza! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! Y tú… Jean… ***Lo zarandea***

**Tamami:** _Se… ¿Habrá muerto?_

***Esperamos una hora, ya que teníamos que recuperar a Jean, habíamos llamado a ambulancias (?)***

Siiiiguiente pregunta: _¿Sentías o sentís algo amoroso por Marco? Porfavorrespondecaradecaballo._

**Jean:** ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él fue uno de mis preciados amigos! ¡Y no soy cara de caballo!

**Tamami: **Sí lo sos.

**Jean:** ¡No! _Y mi querida Mikasa, seguramente no diría eso._

**Mikasa:** Sí que lo eres ¬¬

**Jean: **¡Por qué todos dicen eso! ***Se va corriendo gaymente*** xD

* * *

_**Tamami: **__Bueno, aquí concluye la entrevista. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y disfrutado como yo lo hice al hacerlo! Creo que está vez fue algo más cómico que el capítulo anterior xD Gracias Rafael-san, por tu review. Lo único: Si quieren que los capítulos sean largos, hagan preguntas por review! A mí me cuesta más formular preguntas xD que las respondan nuestros queridos personajes de SNK..._

_Gracias también a Loca Bionica, que a pesar que le robé el fic (Okno, solo la idea de entrevistation (? Fue la única que preguntó esta vez._

_Y otra respuesta, a Vale. Yo trato de hacer los fic lo más bueno que puedo. Pero, inspirarse en ese fanfiction… No sé, es bueno, pero no creo que podría hacerlo parecido, no quiero copiarme, quiero que este fic sea original, aunque sé que hay de muchas series, y eso. (Digo, en realidad mi primer fic entrevistador xD que leí fue de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, se llamaba PREGUNTAS KATEKYO. Y aunque era un poco con faltas de ortografías me daba mucha risa xD Luego, ahí descubrí el fic de Loca Bionica, que tuve la misma reacción que el fic anterior, y aún espero que publique un nuevo cap xD)_

_Unas dos cosas más. Creo que este fic entrevistador )? Lo actualizaré cada un día, ya que me cuesta menos que ciertos fanfiction ¬¬ que me bloqueo. Los fanfiction sin descripciones, parece me cuestan menos._

_Y lo último: Dejen review para el personaje que venga, los retos, y las preguntas ^^_

_Bueno, los veo en el próximo cap…. RUN BITCH RUUUUUN_

_Aclaraciones:_

_(1) Se me ocurrió esa pregunta por esta imagen) No se ofendan, es para que sepan (? https: AnimeNyaFanPage /photos /a.335142453226942.76735.333664716708049 /864452403629275 /?type=1&theater_

_(Saquen los espacios)_


End file.
